There has been increasing disruption of global weather patterns that has caused supposedly rare flooding to occur on more frequent intervals. Flooding, wherever it occurs, leaves behind local communities of water-damaged buildings (houses and larger structures) that has given rise to a growing Water Damage Restoration Industry (WDRI). Building flooding can also occur when internal water systems fail or a fire is extinguished, leaving a water-damaged building for restoration.
Water-damage restoration consists essentially of drying out the buildings and its contents. Drying a building and its contents is usually done with a combination of fans and dehumidifiers. This is called a "closed drying system" wherein the doors and windows of the building are closed and the drying work is done with recirculated air. There are times when outside air is drier and can be used instead of overtaxing a dehumidifier system. This is called an "open drying system." However, the outside weather can change and slow down the building restoration process if the mix of proper air is not accomplished. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a control system that can continuously control the mixtures of inside air for closed drying systems and outside air for open drying systems, depending upon the proper air conditions. The present invention was made to address this need in the art.